Seven Minutes
by South Park Kid
Summary: Craig and Tweek have some fun in the closet.


I don't know about you guys, but this game was the shit in school for me.

Maybe it's because I went to school in the ghetto… Anyways, thank you everyone who has read or is reading my stories, I really appreciate it and reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside, so thank you reviewers as well!

----

**Seven Minutes**

Tweek didn't like parties, he never had. When he was six he never went to birthday parties, in elementary school he skipped the end of the year parties, and now sixteen he really wished he could have skipped this party. "Don't worry it'll be fun!" Craig said, pulling him by his sleeve down the sidewalk to Clyde's house. Clyde was always having parties; Tweek wasn't sure why Craig had decided to drag him to this particular one. He must have something planned…

The walked into Clyde's living room, when was alive with lights and tons of other kids from school. Clyde shouted a greeting at them as the shut the door. Tweek stood with his back against the wall, twitching nervously and pulling on his shirt. Craig had left him shortly after they arrived to go flirt with some girls dancing with Clyde. _Well_, thought Tweek, _at least there's no alcohol. _There really wasn't, Clyde's parents had taken it with then after the last time Clyde had a party. Tweek slumped to the ground feeling annoyed at Craig for bringing him here only to abandon him for some hussy's.

The music lowered to background noise, causing everyone in the room to hush immediately. "Alright everyone," Clyde announced from his place on top of a table. "Time to play!" Tweek was confused, watching everyone quickly form a circle on the ground. Craig crawled over with one of his 'this-is-great' grins that Tweek loved.

"Come on," he whispered, grabbing Tweek's hand and pulling him to the circle. Clyde dropped an old empty bottle on the ground and spun it. It rotated in a speedy circle and then slowed, the tip pointing to BeBe Stephens. She giggled, standing up and following Clyde into a closet. Tweek was absolutely dumbfounded.

"Why are they going into a closet?" He asked Craig, who was leaning back on his palms. The other boy just winked at him seductively, causing Tweek to blush and turn away. Seven minutes later Clyde came swaggering out with BeBe at his heels. _What were they doing in there? Organizing coats? _He watched intently as people spun the bottle and walked into the closet, Kyle and Stan, Cartman and Wendy, Kenny and Butters. Each time they came out looking extremely happy.

It was finally Craig's turn to spin the bottle. He twisted the glass bottle, shut his eyes and crossed his fingers. "Please," he whispered under his breath, "God please." Opening one eye, he saw the bottle slow down and stop on the small twitching boy next to him. Tweek frowned, staring at the bottle with a confused look. "Yes!" Craig shouted, standing up and pulling Tweek with him. They walked into the closet and closed the door. Tweek heard the lock click behind him.

"Ah! Uh, C-Craig it's d-dark!" Tweek said, looking around the dim room with wide eyes. He could just make out Craig's frame, leaning over him with a grin on his face. "Wha?" Tweek mumbled, feeling dizzy with heat. Craig leaned closer, watching Tweek as he shut his eyes, mouth still open slightly so he could feel his hot breath escaping. It drove Craig insane. He closed the final inches between them, their mouths pressing together softly.

Tweek shivered, pressing forward desperately and his hands entangling in Craig's jet black hair. Craig slid his tongue into the blonde's mouth, skimming over ever inch. Tweek moaned when Craig's mouth moved to his pale and vulnerable neck. His teeth skimmed the surface, sucking at the skin and leaving red marks. They heard loud knocking on the closet door. "It's been seven minutes!" Clyde shouted through the wood. The door swung open, revealing them to the entire group.

"Fuck off," Craig growled, flipping everyone off before slamming the door closed again.

---

Tweek is so innocent it kills me x)


End file.
